Lockable bags having zipper closures have become popular for a wide variety of applications, such as for permanently retaining forensic evidence and for permanently retaining hazardous medical wastes.
A very popular bag of this type has a plastic zipper. Typically, such bags are entirely made of plastic, but this is not necessary. One such locking bag having a plastic zipper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,071, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by this reference.
Also popular today are re-openable plastic, zippered bags having a zipper closure clip adapted to both zip and unzip the bag.
It would be desirable to incorporate a zipper closure clip into a locking bag with a plastic zipper, wherein the zipper closure clip is not capable of unlocking the plastic zipper.